Stout Forest
Creator: Shooth Anu Somewhere off the Southern Trade Road lies an old forest of stubby, stout trees. Rumors have reached Pennan and Chiiron of a lively pub somewhere deep in the forest, and of the curious denizens in the area. Travellers making the journey from Pennan to Brembledon report meeting a moody artist, a greedy leprechaun, and ill-tempered warthogs in the area. One halfling even claims to have seen a were-bear as she stumbled home from the bar. Directions to the Zone: South out of the Pennan Mallander Gate, south a few, and the zone is east off the road. First Room in the zone, Crawl North, Search Pile, to find the black tailed warthog NW room in warthogs Climb Tree to get to JonJon during the day, or wearbear JonJon at night. Search Water in the back of the werebear cave to find: a tulwar 'Burbler' Level 5 weapon 2d5 (sword) Ask Jonjon Leprechaun A flat-faced youth tells you: "Oh, that one makes me mad. He took my paints, and then -poof- disappeared. If I could find him, I'd clobber him!" A flat-faced youth balls his fists in anger, then closes his eyes and forces himself to relax. Zone notes: Move Rhododendron – opens room south, Under the Rhododendron (Have Search On to find the opening down to the The Rat's Nest) Pick Rhododendron – You pick a lovely lavender flower from the rhododendron. Shake Rhododendron – Tries to dislodge the nest (no success so far) Pick Plumberry – Within the Stout Forest Inside the Hut An invisible red-faced leprechaun dances around his house. You don't need detect invisibility for the leprechaun: Place Plumberry – will cause the leprechaun to become visible Warning: The leprechaun will cause you to be drunk, sometimes so drunk you will not be able to drink your own water. Bring cure poison. Once the leprechaun is dead, Spill Pot: You swing the pot out from the fire and tip it over, spilling vegetable soup all over the hearth! Some gold coins roll out of the pot across the floor. Get All.Gold '''and '''Search Bed (to get a set of paints) Mace of Brandings Quest Starts at the Rat's Nest To Barkeep Hi, Ask Barkeep Art, Ask Barkeep JonJon, Ask Barkeep Frame Go east, Search Crate for the frame (some search skill required), Give Frame Barkeep You give a gilded frame to a half-elf barkeep. A half-elf barkeep tells you: "Oh, another frame! I just knew I had one somewhere. How wonderful, now I can get JonJon to create me another masterpiece. Would you find JonJon and tell him that I need another of his spectacular paintings?" A half-elf barkeep tells you: "I can't leave the bar untended, so I can't find him myself. Thanks!" -*- You have been assigned a quest! -*- ' Go to JonJon's Cave.' JonJon, A flat-faced youth skulks around dejectedly. Ask JonJon Painting You Ask JonJon about Painting. JonJon grins. JonJon tells you: "Oh Tweery wants another masterpiece, eh? Well, I'll be needing some supplies then. Can you bring me some supplies?" Ask Jon Supplies You ask JonJon about art supplies. JonJon tells you: "If you can find Hraat, he's a fellow artist, tell him I need another art kit. He makes them himself, but not for cheap." Ask JonJon Hraat You ask JonJon about Hraat. JonJon tells you: "He's a fellow artist. He wanders around a lot. I've seen him pass by here on his travels. No telling exactly where he might turn up next, but I know he has a thing for cities. And for girls. And especially for city girls." Hraat wanders the road outside the zone during the afternoon. Hraat, a disheveled human with stringy hair, looks around appraisingly. Item Price Weight Lvl Ingredients ---- ----- ------ --- ----------- Seashell paint 250 1.50 1 six seashells Art kit 5000 1.50 1 black warthog tail red warthog tail, set of paints handful of anaconda scales strip of caterpillar flesh Give Art Jon You give an art kit to JonJon. JonJon tells you: "Oh wow, thanks so much! Now I can paint something for Tweery, but it's going to take a little time. You can come back later and get it. I'm going to go work on it now." When you come back later: A flat-faced youth tells you: "Ahh, you've returned. Let me get the painting." A flat-faced youth rolls up a large canvas painting. A flat-faced youth tells you: "Take this to Tweery. I'm sure he will appreciate it." A flat-faced youth gives a rolled-up canvas to you. Return to the Rat's Nest''' Give Canvas Tweer''' You give a rolled-up canvas to Tweery. Tweery tells you: "Oh my gosh! I don't know how to repay you for this." Tweery reaches behind the bar and pulls out a mace of brandings. Tweery tells you: "Oh, a knight passing through gave this to me, perhaps you can find a use for it. Good luck!" Tweery gives a mace of brandings to you. -*- You gain 2 quest points! -*- Mace of Brandings customs into diffrent maces, in Denab-Knur for 12 Platinum Coins. Spark-branded: mace of brandings, 10 fragments of elemental lightning, Fire-branded: mace of brandings, 10 fragments of elemental fire Ice-branded: mace of brandings, 10 fragments of elemental cold